lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Broken Gold
i got a game from a flee market i always wanted pokemon heart gold when i saw the game in the pile of games the cartridge had a writeing said heart gold when i go up to the cashier when i put the game up he said i can have it for free and i said why. because of Volcanaur i said who is volcanaur then he ignored what i said after i went out he said destroy that game cartridge. well i thought in my head why does he want to destroy it. i putted the game in my ds and the starting screen was not like the bird on it. when i started my game i spawned at home when i talked to mom she said son this world is dark better take pokemon oh you want this pikachu so here. then i went in the grass but when i opened and see my pikachu it looked sick and had some blood on it. when i reached to the other part i was in johto when i played the radio in johto it sound of a eerie sound i made my ears bleed a bit when i turned on the channel for the music channel it was lavender town theme higgh pitched it minute it got lower as demonic when i got to kanto i defeated the elites then when i checked my hall of fame my game froze 5 seconds then all my pokemon was bruised and bloody my celebi had no eyes and a half body and my pikachu had no eyes and legs are down to the bone when i exited out of the hall of the fame my character said am i real or someones controlling me. then my pokemon came out and i ran and they were tryin to kill me they looked like zombies. when i reached lavender town in kanto mr.fuji said come here for saftey. i went in mr.fujis house and mr fuji said every pokemon looked like zombies accept our ghost pokemon are good and there no zombies. i still have my gengar and haunter and gastly here with me. mr.fuji said you gotta attack all these zombie pokemon with your ghost pokemon. when i went outside Bill was running and he said we gotta run quick hurry when i ran i couldnt run then there was a level 200 zombie Entei well my pokemon was level was level 169. i had a missingno that is a glitch level 900 it said i couldnt use him but i used save game and enetred a hack to bring him to my pokemon team. then i killed the zombie entei then i went to mount silver and i went to see the ghost RED and Red said this is for the people who made me controlled by idiots and you are controlled you too.my character said so if he controll my life i got pokemon and this guy made me famous in the game so block that passage way and battle. then i went into a battle with Ghost Red. My character used missingno level 900 and red used level 200 charamander and red mostly lost the rest of his pokemon from the past years he only got charmander left.my character used flamethrower on charmander and it was a crytical hit. then i won and red stopped all the pokemon zombies and they came back to normal. To be continued. The End ---- Credited to Micah5496 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure Category:Paukymaun Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Blood Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge